Bloody Twists
by ZeroSUN
Summary: "Remember, there are two asses in an assassination - the killer and the killed."  Mild Language
1. Chapter 1

*cupid&psyche, twisted.*

"Funny."

Hinata snapped her head up off her desk and blinked rapidly at Kurenai Yuhi. Oh crap.

"Um, I apologize, Professor Yuhi. Uh…"

"Hinata, honey, you have to stop watching those corny teenage romance movies at one in the morning on your laptop!" exclaimed a short pink-haired girl on Hinata's far left.

"Sakura, you hypocritical skankhoe, don't be all up on Hinata's case!" retorted a girl with a long, blonde ponytail at the back of the classroom.

Laughter and giggles were shared throughout the other girls, with remarks of "Here they go again," and "Can't they just shut up already? They do this every week, jeez," were heard. Kurenai sighed and slapped a wooden ruler across her own teacher's desk.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, and you girls too, PLEASE." Quiet immediately followed.

"Since our dear princess was taking a lovely nap, why don't she recite a little of her poem that she wrote last night? Unless she just copied down the words from a movie script?"

Seventeen year-old Princess Hinata Hyuga, her official title being Her Royal Highness Princess Hinata of Konoha and the Land of Fire, glanced shyly at the ground before standing up to face her now smiling 11th grade classmates. The private all girls school she is enrolled in, The Immaculate, is attended only by the smartest and richest daughters of wealthy men and women from all around the country. It is only natural that the princess of the country also enroll in such an elite school.

Taking a breath, Hinata glanced at her friends, who were all scattered throughout the room. The pink-haired girl, Sakura Haruno, grinned at the standing princess. Sakura is the daughter of big-time politicians, and her parents actually help advise Hinata's father with decisions and plans for the country. Hinata and Sakura met when they were babies and are still friends.

The girl with the long blonde ponytail winked at Hinata, which made Hinata smile. Ino Yamanaka's parents are internationally renown fashion designers, and they make clothes for the Royal Family constantly. The girls wear uniforms at school, but once they hit the streets, the glamour appears.

Eternally grateful for her supportive friends who recognized Hinata as a person rather than a member of the Royal Family, Hinata exhaled, and recited:

_Time, please stop before the star falls._

_Time, please stop before my tears appear._

_Time, please stop before I become wasted._

_Good night to those who sparkled._

_Good night to the million grains of sand._

_Good night to the salt that rests on my pillow._

Silence.

Worried that her poem was horrible, Hinata hurriedly looked for her Professor's reaction.

Kurenai was standing, eyes closed, smile on her face. Applause grew loud as Hinata slowly faced her class. She smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Please wake up, my dear red-haired sunshine!"

Gaara groaned. Snickers from the thugs at the back of the room were heard. That bowl-cut hairstyle _dumbass_…

The red-haired eleventh grader at Sarutobi High still had his head down on his desk, but glared at the class president who happened to be giving a speech to the delinquent-filled class. Amazingly, Rock Lee only enrolled in the worst public school of Konoha in order to "revive its youthfulness."

Gaara, not interested in what flowery talk Lee had to say, looked around the classroom. In one corner, a blondie who used gel in order to spike up his hair was drooling while staying awake. Some of the members of the gang Akatsuki were texting on their phones at the back. Slutty girls, who wore almost nothing at all, were applying thick amounts of makeup in their desks. These juvenile delinquents could care less about their class prez. And the teacher, Asuma Sarutobi, had disappeared, probably smoking at the roof of the building.

In the midst of Rock Lee's " enjoying life with strength," the bell finally rang. All the students lazily chatted while walking towards the door and down the stair to their lockers.

"SAW YOU SLEEPIN' AGAIN, YA SHITHEAD!"

Naruto Uzumaki practically bounced in front of Gaara as they both walked down the hallway.

"You're the shithead, you damn loud-mouth."

"Hey hey haaayyy. OH by the way, did ya get that invite from the dark bastard Uchiha for his birthday partaayy?"

The blonde was wearing a black beanie, black sweatshirt, and black skinny jeans. He looked like a mugger, only with orange sneakers. Gaara looked at his own clothes in comparison - gray baseball cap, black sweatshirt with hood on, dark blue skinny jeans, and red sneakers. Snickering inwardly at how they somewhat dressed alike, Gaara felt superior because of his own better taste in clothes.

"Yeah, I got invited, but I'm just gonna go as a security guard. Can you move your ass away from my locker?"

"Security guard? Shit, Gaara, ya gotta start hittin' it up with the ladies! Ya ain't gonna go solo forever ya know."

"Naruto, I will start hitting _you _if you don't move away from my locker."

The threat was said in a voice cold enough so that Naruto winced and finally stepped aside. Sighing, Gaara grabbed the notebooks from his bag and into his locker. "No way am I studying for such an easy test," he thought as he closed his locker.

He turned to face Naruto, only to find the blonde texting furiously on his phone.

"Sorry dude! I just gotta text from Kiba! He says that there's a catfight on the fourth floor, front of the chem class! Gotta watch. See ya!"

And he ran off.

Gaara adjusted his cap and walked out of the building to the nearby subway station. His pace was fast as he rushed to hop onto an incoming train. After enduring twenty minutes of two old ladies arguing about vegetable prices, Gaara stepped off the subway and into one of the darker and tougher neighborhoods of Konoha. Double checking to make sure that he wasn't followed, he quickly ran into an old, run-down hospital and skipped two stair steps at a time into the former lounge of the building.

"Baki, it's Sand Heart."

The man standing in the middle of the lounge jumped at the icy tone of Gaara's voice. Baki , Gaara's mentor, quickly swept around, and gave Gaara a grim smile.

"Just in time. You have a new mission. You can kiss those days of typing up reports goodbye…for now."

Gaara furrowed his brow. "I just had one three weeks ago."

"In this mission, the target is the cream of the crop. You can't get a tougher job than this."

Gaara recalled the time when he asked his mentor for the most difficult assassination projects. Ever since he joined the Black Hand, Gaara killed only to be recognized by his father, the leader of the Black Hand organization. Gaara wanted his father to be proud of such an admirable son.

"So, who's my next target?"

Gaara warily eyed Baki, for Baki was grinning like a child.

"Hinata Hyuga."

* * *

><p>AN This is my first fanfic. I tried really hard to not make it boring… Anyways, how was it? Please give me feedback! :3


	2. Chapter 2

*cupid&psyche, twisted.*

"I'm home! Ino and Sakura are also with me."

Ino and Sakura giggled as a group of maids and workers ran towards its princess.

"Welcome home, Princess and friends!" they chanted. Hinata dismissed them with a smile and the Palace servants jogged back to their stations.

As the three girls walked down the entrance hall and chatted about the day's events, a man with a long, low ponytail appeared before the three. He was wearing a Royal Bodyguard uniform, which consists of a pair of dark blue trousers, a burgundy dress shirt, a black tie, and a dark blue blazer.

"Welcome home, Princess Hinata," he bowed deeply then took a sideways glance at Hinata's friends. His eyes observed every inch of their bodies. He muttered, "Skirts too short, one button loose shirts, heavy makeup—"

"Shut up, Neji Hyuga!" Sakura's green eye-shadowed eyelid was twitching. Ino folded her arms, murmuring an additional "Bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard..." to the Royal Bodyguard.

Hinata opened her mouth to stop the insults when Neji smirked and retorted, "Friday. Hmm. Sleepover? Instead of sleeping at a girl's house, don't you have any guys' houses to sleep in?"

With that, Sakura and Ino were about to shriek and find a knife to cut off Neji's beloved hair when Hinata suddenly used her royalty-like loud, commanding voice. "MAIDS. Please take my friends' baggage." Four maids pushed Neji out of the way ("Yee!" Ino exclaimed), and took the duffel bags off the girls' shoulders. Watching the retreating forms of the maids, Neji turned and bowed deeply once more to Hinata. As he walked away, Hinata's friends flipped the bird at Neji's back.

Up in Hinata's room, Hinata closed her bedroom door as Ino flopped down onto the memory foam mattress. Ino complained, "Just 'cause we wear our uniforms _stylishly_ doesn't mean we're SLUTS!"

Hinata giggled and smiled with admiration at the boldness of her friends. Their black knee-high skirts, pastel pink polo shirts, black ties, and black blazers were the most popular uniforms in the entire country. Of course, the fact that the Princess attended the prestigious private school boosted the popularity of the all girls high.

Sakura, who was sitting on the edge of Hinata's bed, ranted, "I hate your cousin! Every time we come here, he's always bitchin' at us. Thinks he's so _damn_ cool, cocky bastard. I bet he could never get a decent girlfriend anytime soon."

"Cousin Neji actually has an admirer," Hinata softly spoke.

That one statement caused volcanos to explode. Sakura's shriek of "What?" and Ino sitting upright abruptly, with a "No way!" caused Hinata to erupt in a fit of giggled and she rolled around on the bed, laughing.

Both Ino and Sakura silently gaped in shock as Hinata cooled down and wiped her eyes. "Back when Neji and I were in elementary school and Neji was training to become a Royal Bodyguard, there was a girl who was Neji's age also training to become part of the Defense Squad. They were known to have the biggest rivalry, but it was also very clear that they, um, _admired_ each other. I think they still keep in contact... somehow. Tenten, the girl, she never told anybody her last name, quit while we were in middle school for some other job."

By this time, the blonde and the pink-head were ready to bombard Hinata with questions about "Neji's girl." Hinata sensed the interrogation, so she immediately turned to Ino and quickly asked, "How are you and Shikamaru Nara?"

Ino suddenly blushed light pink, turned her head away slightly and complained, "Nothing! That bastard is so busy sleeping in the most random places and answers my texts with one word answers! So irritating!"

The Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara couple was probably the biggest hit in both The Immaculate and Senju Boys Private High School (school Shikamaru attends). Their childhood friendship unexpectedly blossomed into a romance. But the more shocking thing was that the infamous anti-feminist Shikamaru was the one to ask out Ino.

Sakura stared off into space and dreamily spoke, "Sasuke... Uchiha... Sakura... Uchiha... Heehee!~" As soon as those words left Sakura's lips, Hinata flinched. "I should tell Sakura soon, maybe right now," Hinata thought. But as soon as Hinata opened her mouth, Ino pulled out a flat-iron from her bag. "Time for some curling, my pretty princess," Ino slyly smiled. "We must test the Princess and see if she's worth showing all her beauty to a certain U-z-u-m-a-k-i." Sakura dove into her own bag for some spray hair coloring, Hinata giggled and decided to tell Sakura later.

"Well, we _do_ have to see what's nice for the Uchiha party!" Hinata said as she joined in the makeover. The girls laughed the whole night and one by one, fell asleep during the early hours of morning.

"The princess? So I see that Father finally finished his preparations…"

Gaara no Sabaku sat on an old rolling chair that perhaps a nurse used in the old hospital. His mentor, Baki, sat in a molding couch on the opposite side of the hospital's lounge. Baki gleefully replied, "Who knew that this day would come so soon? After perhaps eighteen years of planning, we're finally out to kick the king out of his throne! And our leader shall take over this brainwashed country!"

The reason why Gaara's father hated King Hyuga was because of his popularity. Eighteen years ago, before Hinata and Gaara were born, the two fathers fought for the throne. The previous king had passed away with no heir, so the country's two most influential men in the area of politics battled through speeches, free events, and persuasion of the people. In the end, the people of the country voted for Hyuga. Sabaku believed that if the Hyuga never immigrated to the country, then Gaara's father would have won the throne.

Gaara sighed. The lounge's yellowing wallpapers were peeling off. The floor's wood had not been waxed and taken care of for a while, so dents and chips, some deeper than others, were all over, causing Black Heart members to watch where they stepped. Fake paintings had fallen due to some earthquakes and their glass covers lay shattered in pieces. After a few seconds of silence, Gaara asked, "Do you have her schedule for this week?"

"You're going to end her in one week? You need more than a week. I'll give you a month. Finish this up in a month. Leader is impatient," Baki coolly told his student as he handed Gaara a stack of paper on Hinata's personal information.

Yes, Gaara knew that his father was not a kind, patient person. Even though he did not agree with all of his father's decisions, Gaara just wanted to show his father that his child was worth something. He just wanted to see his father's eyes gleam with happiness…

This project, however, made Gaara hesitate. He knew for a fact that his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, had some close ties with the Princess. Many people adored the beautiful, pale-eyed Princess, including his delinquent classmates. Gaara did not want to see his friend in pain. But, this job might be the ultimate chance to prove to his father that he is worthy of being his son.

Gaara softly said, "Alright. I'll do it."

Baki leered at the Sabaku. "I knew you would."

A/N Agh! Sorry if this chapter was too boring. And I apologize for the months wait. Forgive my errors.


End file.
